


I Am The Luna

by PauPauG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauPauG/pseuds/PauPauG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire Sterek relationship. i suck at these mainly because i don't know where this is going. its my first fanfic so dont judge me too harshly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unrefined I will be editing it slowly.

Sterek

 

After the big Alpha fight Derek left for a full 4 days and realized that he missed the pack way to much so he decided to return, he decided to break the news by surprising everyone at a pack gathering and decided to make a lavish entrance. He was planning on calling Scott to round everyone up but dialed for Stiles by instinct.

 

_Stiles it’s Derek are you busy?_

_Hey Derek, how are you? no I’m not busy , not that I don’t have  a life but I just happen to not be busy at the moment. Anyway Thank goodness you’re alive. Not that I thought you died. It’s not like you can’t protect yourself. But it’s great to hear from you and I am rambling again, I do that a lot don’t I_

_Stiles I need your help. Don’t tell anyone but i'm coming back._

_You’re not coming back._

_What yes I am, I just told you._

_No you didn’t let me finish, you’re coming HOME_

_Now Stiles don’t make me regret calling you_

_Ohh come on don’t be such a Sourwolf_

_Stiles. I am probably getting to BA at around 8 at night seeing that it is noon I think you should be able to rally the troops by then. DO NOT TELL THEM IM COMING. Think of some lame excuse like a movie night at your place ok_

_Geez a little faith would be nice but yea Ill rally the pups._

_Another dog joke stiles that’s it bye_

_You know you missed my annoying remarks_

_See you at 8_

_Bye Derek_

_Bye…_   as much as Derek hated to admit it he really did miss Stiles.

 

8 o’clock had rolled around and Stiles somehow managed to get everyone together, they all brought pillows and blankets as instructed and were sprawled out around the

Stilinski living room floor. Scott was in between Allison and Isaac, their fling lasted about a day, Isaac accepted Scott as his leader and was now his shadow. Allison is cuddled up to Scott’s side and is content watching the movie. Jackson is seated in the large recliner with Lydia perched in his lap and Stiles is on the love seat with his legs spread just relaxing. It is now 8:05 and Stiles phone vibrates.

_I’m here come to the door_

Stiles walks up and heads to the door “Hey guys I have a surprise”

“If its pizza I’m not buying” calls out Jackson, asshole.

“Nope it’s a better surprise, by the way rude. Anyway here is your surprise tada” Stiles pulls open the door and there stands a smirking Derek, leather jacked and all.

“Sorry I didn’t bring pizza, but I can go get some.” As he steps inside he hugs Stiles who was going in for a bro hug back pat thing but doesn’t complain.

Scott jumps up “Hey, miss us that much couldn’t stay away a full week” He does that bro hug thing and steps aside for the rest of the pack to welcome him

“Alright guys pay up.” Calls out Stiles, after some mumbling and cursing everyone hands Stiles 10 bucks

“You. Had. A. Bet. On. Me.” The signature glare back on Stiles.

Sheepishly Stiles turns to him and kind of flails his arms around while trying to explain.

“You really couldn’t have waited a week then I would have won.” Said Scott to which Derek replies with a slight growl “so what exactly was the bet.” 

“It was on when you would come back” Stiles  replied scratching the back of his neck “I said less than a week, Scott said 7-10 days, Lydia said right around a month and Isaac along with Allison didn’t think you were coming back so they would have split it after 2 months. Jackson didn’t join the bet.”

After talking for a few minutes Lydia asked if they were going to finish the movie so everyone returned to their old place. Derek stood there for a minute before landing his eyes on Stiles’ legs. Immediately Stiles moved them down and patted the seat. Derek sat down and took a deep breath as much as hi his it he truly did miss his pack. Slowly everyone was falling asleep. Jackson and Lydia were lightly snoring cuddled together on the recliner. Isaac had shifted so his head was on Scott’s thigh with Scott’s hand resting on his hair. Scott had one arm wrapped around Allison who was curled up against his side while she used his shoulder as a pillow and he used her head as one. Stiles  was half sitting half laying on the loveseat his legs tangled with Derek’s as he was also asleep.

The next day they all woke up at the same time as Sherriff Stilinski opened the door rather loudly. Isaac rolled on to the floor from the shock while Allison pulled out her ankle knife by reflex; Scott recovered quickly and hid her hand with his. Jackson and Lydia jumped and Jackson complained about the small circle of drool left on this shirt. Derek and Stiles tried to get up but ended up kicking each other in the balls from their legs being tangled together. They both fell to the floor grabbing their family jewels. After recovering slightly and a rather confused Sherriff clearing his throat and Stiles explained the reunion and that they fell asleep watching a movie. While the Sherriff was in the know about everything he still had his doubt about Derek so he simply nodded his head in acknowledgment and went upstairs mumbling something about werewolves and shock collars.

Slowly everyone started to leave and go home, no one bothered to clean because for some reason Stiles always did and he had not complaints. Stiles started to fold a blanket and turned around to see a pile of perfectly folded blankets and a smug looking Derek.

“You are slow at cleaning” replied Derek as if it was answer enough to his sudden helpfulness

“Oh well thanks. Sorry it’s just that I am always the one who cleans up after pack meetings.”

“So since I came back I decided I might as well get an apartment but its not going to be ready for another 3 days is it ok if I crashed here until then?”

“Ahh so that’s why you are helping me so I will let you crash here. But yea you can stay here but you have to tell my dad.” Giggling Stiles ran upstairs hollering to his dad about Derek having an announcement.

 

Derek calls out to the sheriff who stands at his door frame just watching. “Would it be ok with you if I stayed here for a few days while my apartment details are finalized?”

“Yes, it’s ok with me. You can stop looking at me like I am going to shoot you by the way. I know things now and I know you didn’t kill your sister.” The sheriff just turns around and closes his door.

Derek stares at it for a minute then follows the sound of something hitting the ground and sees Stiles laying on the floor clutching his foot swearing about a stupid object. Instead of looking down on Stiles he sticks out his hand to help him up.

“Thanks man” said Stiles “So what do you want to do today, oh and you’re stuck with me ‘cause Scott and Allison are going out so Isaac is going with them and Jackson and Lydia are going shopping out of town.”

“Wait how you know what everyone is doing”

“They kind of just tell me, I don’t know I guess I always keep tabs on them. Huh I never realized how much I know about them, now that you mention it it’s just a habit I have.”

“Ohh, well I don’t really know I kind of want to check out my house or I mean my old house. If you don’t want to go you can stay here.

“No its cool I want to go besides you need a ride there, Betty needs to be taken out anyway.”

“Stiles I have legs you know, i think I could have walked or ran there.”

“Well… if you don’t want me to go I can stay here I guess... no yea that’s fine actually just go ill stay uhh bye”

“Stiles.” Derek said as monotone as possible “are you coming or not?”

“Yea. Definitely coming”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting to know Derek and his past. Some Sterek development.

They arrived at the house and Derek immediately went up the stairs and turned to the left, Stiles didn’t know what to do so he simply followed him inside the room. When he stepped inside he saw Derek lift a floor board and extract a small metal box around the size of a microwave. It was simple and didn’t seem to have any openings well at least to the human eye.

“Derek, what is that?”

He looked up but for once didn’t have a scowl on his face it looked bare, as if he was trying to remain completely neutral.

 “It is my family’s safe box, I had forgotten about it until I thought about leaving here. It hasn’t been touched since before the fire and I don’t know what’s inside, I know everything is safe because it’s made of a special material that is practically indestructible. I need to see what is inside let’s go sit on the steps.”

 He walked out with exact steps as if he were a robot being told to walk, Stiles simply followed behind him and went to go sit on the bottom of the steps. Derek stood at the bottom so Stiles reached up and put his hand on his shoulder to prompt Derek to sit down. Again Derek sat while in autopilot and stared at the door.

“Track down the Canima you’re fine, try and kill a Darach still fine, take on a pack on a pack of alphas you’re still fine, try to kill fucking  Deucalion and you’re still fine with it but you’re telling me you can’t open a freaking box. Come on Derek you have literally faced a guy who called himself Death, Destroyer of Worlds. You can do this.”

            “I can face virtually anything but I don’t know if I can prepare myself to remember my past.” Derek replied just looking at the box in his hands.

            Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder, just like after Boyd died, and waited he knew this could take a while. After 5 minutes of waiting Derek leaned in slightly to Stiles touch and took a final breath before opening the box. Inside was a photo album full of pictures with him and his entire family, tears filled his eyes but he refused to cry. After going through all the pictures he found small leather bound diary that belonged to his mother, after debating whether to read it or not he opened to the last pages and saw that the last time she wrote in it was a week before the fire.

            

_I see him with her all the time, call it a mothers intuition but I knew something was not right. A mother is always right because she is an Argent, as much as our families dislike each other I can’t stand to see him lose the sparkle in his eye that only happens when they are together. I don’t trust her but my son is happy, well infatuated I don’t know if what they have is love or not but I refuse to let my prejudice stop them. I only hope he will introduce her to us. I still have my doubts about that girl and I will be poking around but I promised myself I wouldn’t intervene. I just hope her intentions are the same as Derek’s because he really does like that girl._

_Talia_

            Derek sat there and looked as if he went into shock, frozen with an unbelievable expression. Stiles sat there not wanting to talk for once because Derek needed to process this himself. Suddenly Derek jumped up and ran to the front yard, he punched the tree so hard that it broke and nearly tipped over then he collapsed onto his knees and howled. This was a very different howl it sounded painful, he was mourning, and it clearly had the tone of I need to be left alone for a while. Stiles jumped up ran over to Derek nearly falling over in the process, and without hesitation grabbed Derek around the torso and hugged him with all his might. Derek stood still for a second then leaned in to place his head on Stiles shoulder and wrapped his arms around Stiles neck. He grabbed on for dear life and it would probably bruise but Stiles didn’t care. He simply pulled him tighter and closer. Stiles ended up sitting up against the tree with Derek   in his lap his legs on either side of Stiles hips. Stiles used one hand to rub Derek’s head and placed a kiss on Derek’s temple and whispered _let it out I’m right here_ at that moment Derek looked at Stiles with adoration and the tears started falling. It was clear that Derek never really mourned and it finally hit him hard. Derek was expecting a remark about how manly Derek looked but Stiles held him even tighter if that was even possible. Even thou it was only 6pm when they arrived to the house all the crying tired out Derek  and he ended up falling asleep clutching to Stiles , and even asleep Derek  radiated warmth so tiles followed Derek’s lead and placed his head on his shoulder and dosed off. Derek  slowly woke up to the sight of Stiles  neck and it hit him  again, it was now dark and the tears  formed again, almost instantly Stiles  awoke and gathered Derek in his arms again. When they both peeled apart they realized it was now 10 at night.

            “Thank goodness my dad works a double shift today. Do you want to go home yet or we can stay if you need, my dad won’t be home until 6am tomorrow.”

            “No I need to leave for a while I will be back later sometime.” Derek finally got off Stiles lap and gave him a hand up, Stiles took the hand, for some reason Derek didn’t want to let go quite yet so he kept holding on. Stiles heart skipped a beat but didn’t drop hand either. They hesitantly let go when they needed to get inside the jeep.

            When they got inside they didn’t hold hands again but they fell into a comfortable silence and for once Stile was ok with it. When they arrived home Stiles started cooking and at exactly 10:30 his phone went off 5 times. Derek didn’t ask he just looked at Stiles and raised his eyebrow.

            “Hey, I can’t let this burn can you read me the messages. Please” Stiles asked Derek.

            “sure, Scott said he is coming for dinner in a bit, Allison isn’t but she is home for the night, Isaac said he is coming but spending the night at Scotts later, Lydia isn’t coming but she is home, and Jackson just said home for the night.”

            “Alright, ask Scott if he is going to take food for him mom home.”

            “Ok, wait is this a normal thing the pack checks in with you.”

            “Umm yea I guess so. I never thought anything of it; they also come here for meals. At least they bring in groceries because they eat a lot.”

            “Scott said that if there is enough he will take some. Oh and Lydia just said that if you make spaghetti to save her a plate for tomorrow.”

            “Alright and that girl is psychic. Derek hand me the jar of spaghetti sauce. Inside the fried 3rd shelf on the left.”

            “Here you go. By the way that smells great.”

            “Hey Derek, do you know how to make meatballs?”

            “Yea do you need help?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, there is an 8 pound bag of ground beef use half. Actually you are eating so use ¾ of it. And use the hound pound bag of ground beef to make a separate few for my dad.”

“Ok. Sure let me wash my hands.”

Stiles wiped his hands down and decided to play some music. He always put it on while he cooked and he hoped Derek wouldn’t mind because he had a weird taste in music. Pandora started playing from his laptop and Derek looked over to see the stations he had it was: Shinedown, 90’s alternative, all American rejects, we the kings, and wicked the musical. After a while Stiles started lightly singing but suddenly the track changed and Stiles made a sound that sounded like a strangled cat. He ran to the laptop and turned it on to full blast. Stiles started singing really loudly, he wasn’t good but he wasn’t terrible.

“Check yes Juliet.

Are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk;

I won’t let you go until you come out side.

Check yes Juliet

kill the limbo ill keep tossing rocks at your window.

There’s no turning back for us tonight…” Stiles loved this song he almost got whip lash when Derek started singing along.

“Lace up your shoes

Ay Oh Ay Ohh Here's how we do:

Run, baby, run don’t ever look back.

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.

Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be.

Run, baby, run. Forever will be you and me.”

The music stopped and Stiles stood by the laptop with his mouth hanging open.

“You know this song!?”

Derek just looked at him and deadpanned “yes, I love we the kings and this is my favorite song from them. What stop looking at me like I grew a 3rd head! I am serious but I don’t live under a rock. I listen to music.”

“This is my jam it’s my favorite song and it is going to be your ringtone now that I know you like it.” Stiles pressed play and they both started singing. They turned the heat off and left it on the keep warm setting. A minute later Scott and Isaac walked in slightly shocked at Stiles and Derek singing and as much as they would deny it swinging their hips to the music.

They all sat down and Stiles served them all and as he was about to sit down his dad walked in. without being asked Stiles stood up and served his dad secretly giving him the turkey meatballs and set it down in front of him. They ate fairly quietly and left, Scott with a Tupperware full of spaghetti for his mom. Derek saw that Stiles was doing the dished so he quietly took stance next to him and started drying the dishes. After that Stiles put them away because Derek didn’t know where anything was. They both went upstairs after and decided to shave a bed since Stiles had a Queen size and his floor wasn’t the cleanest so Derek couldn’t sleep there. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter but there is a lot more Sterek involved

Derek woke up to a loud thudding noise, it was Stiles heart. It sounded like a drummer on steroids, Stiles was freaking out shaking his head back and forth and suddenly he stopped moving. He took a huge gasp of air and his heart beat stopped. Derek instantly jumped over and straddled him he took his head and slapped him but he didn’t respond. Derek started doing CPR and after 5 breathes Stiles eyes flew open. They were there just looking at each other’s eyes and Derek  had this look that made Stiles  feel as if he were the most precious thing in the world. His hands still cupping his face, this moment was perfect but of course it’s Stiles and he has to open his mouth.

“Not that I’m complaining but why are we in this position exactly I am pretty sure

somnophilia is illegal.”

            “Stiles,” Derek spoke with such softness as if he was talking to a china doll “Your heart. Your heart stopped beating. I tried slapping you awake but you didn’t.  You didn’t wake. I had to perform CPR…”

            “Wow I knew I thrashed but I didn’t know my heart stopped. Than-“

            “I almost lost you...” Derek spoke in barley a whisper

            “What?” Stiles asked even thou he knew exactly what was said.

            “I almost lost you…” he repeated only slightly louder than before, trying to explain to himself as well as Stiles what he was feeling. Derek shifted back to his side and looked at the ceiling. He might regret this but after the idea of almost losing Stiles hit him he realized how much this little human meant to him.

“Stiles, I don’t know why I’m telling you or if this will ruin things but I need to tell you things.” Derek said quietly rotating to look at Stiles in the eyes.

Stiles flipped round and looked back at Derek, he took a breath in as he saw how Derek’s eyes were directly on his again. “Ok, tell me.” He tried to make his voice as even as possible but there was no hiding the lump in his thought or the breaks in jut those three words.

“I almost lost you, when your heart stopped I realized how much I want- no need- you. You are the reason I came back. Not the pack, not Scott not my house you.  When I was first coming back I was going to call Scott but I instantly called you. Out of everything that could pop into my mind your face is the first thing I think of. Even if you don’t feel the same way, please stay for the pack. We need you they don’t function without you. I just needed you to know that you’re my human. And no we don’t have “mates” but you may as well e mine since that’s how I feel. I just couldn’t bear the idea of me losing you without you knowing. Stiles, you're my human.” Speaking the last few words with as much emotion possible he looked in Stiles eyes and found about 12 different emotions swirling around.

Stiles laid there gaze not leaving Derek’s and for once he didn’t have words or he knew he couldn’t make them. Stiles simply reached up cupped Derek’s cheek (Derek leaned into his touch) and leaned in so their foreheads touched and said “you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

Derek’s wolf soared at that sound; he suppressed a howl because it was 3 am. Derek shifted his glance from Stiles eyes to his lips contemplating his next move. “Your dad is going to kill me but fuck it.” He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Stiles, Stiles softly pushed against his but kept it soft and romantic.

“Hey not that I don’t love this but its 3 am and the human needs sleep.”

Derek chuckled lightly and flipped Stiles over so Derek became the big spoon. “Go to sleep my human” he mumbled into his soft hair. 


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knocking at the door that woke Derek he knew the sheriff was alright with him but probably not ok with the spooning of his underage son by a previous murder suspect. So he untangled him which woke Stiles, Derek pointed at the door and flipped over leaving a good 3 inches separating them. Slowly the door opened and Stiles fake woke up at the noise.

“*yawn* hey dad, you heading off to work already?”

“Yea I just wanted to check on you before I left since I know you don’t sleep well on this day.”

“Ohh yea. I probably tossed and turned so if you heard noise that was it. I think I settled down with some help from Derek. Or Derek’s fist on my ribs it didn’t hurt too badly but it might bruise ha-ha.”

“Wait he hit you!”

“Shhh yes but not on purpose he was asleep. Now you should go because I don’t think Sourwolf is a morning person. Eat a healthy lunch I will know if you don’t.”

“Ok, bye.” He left with a glance over to Derek who was still “asleep”.

As soon as the door down stairs shut Derek rolled over and slipped his hand over Stiles, “I’m not a Sourwolf, but you’re right I’m not a morning person go back to sleep.” He proceeded to curl in closer and close his eyes.

“I can’t go to sleep.”

“Why not it’s early” he replied dragging his hand over his eyes.

“‘Because I’m up and remember ADHD.”

“Of all the people I could be with I get the one who can’t sleep in.”

“You know Scott sleeps in I’m sure if I give him a call he can arrange a nice floor since Isaac has the couch.” Stiles replied with a smirk faking getting up to grab his phone.

A soft growl was heard and he was pulled back in to the bed.

“Did you just growl at me?” Stiles asked looking dead into Derek’s eyes.

“…”

“Derek” he scolded having the same tone as a mother would.

“Maybe now let’s go to bed.” Pulling him closer and tighter so he couldn’t escape.

Stiles phone went off and we wiggled an arm free to answer.

“Hey so what’s today’s plan?”

  _“Breakfast at mine. Lydia is coming but not Jackson and she is grabbing Allison on the way. Be here in 20.”_

“Alright did your mom make food or should I be prepared to make something?”

_“She left and I tried to make eggs and toast…”_

“SCOTT MCCALL, we talked about this you are not allowed to touch anything in the kitchen. You are not to make food besides cereal and milk.

_“I know but I thought I couldn’t mess up toast.”_

“What happened...?”

_“nothing it just got burned to a crisp so Isaac took it outside to let it vent and the eggs may have caught on fire a little but Isaac put a lid on them and it went out..”_

“I will take food over. You go to the store and get your mom a new pan and toaster before she gets back, and take Isaac because you will probably buy the wrong thing. Leave the key in out spot so I can bring the food. Bye”

Rolling out of bed Stiles  heads to his door and leans on the doorway looking back at Derek , “hey Sourwolf you going to help me cook or are you going to lay there all day?”

Grumbling Derek follows then looks down and realizes he is still in his boxers.

“Hey Stiles do you have some sweats or something?

Stiles only then looks down and realizes that he is in the same spot, “Oh yea 3rd drawer grab anything and throw me the black basketball shorts.”

A bundle of black is intently hurled and his face.

“How about a shirt.”

“Remember, Miguel none of my shirts fit you.” He turns around and grabs a plain black t-shirt smells it and slips it on. “Besides your car is 10 feet away just go get one.”

And with that they go downstairs and begin getting supplies for food. Derek turns to leave and grab a shirt but for some reason Stiles follows. It the time it took Derek to take two steps outside a female jogger passes and virtually eye raped him. She even slowed down to linger and see the view. Stiles got possessive and walked up behind him and wrapped himself around him and placed a kiss on his neck, smiling when Derek leaned into the touch. The jogger literally stopped and looked at Stiles who glared at her; if looks could kill she would be laying on the floor. With one last eyebrow raise from Stiles she kept running. Derek turned around with a knowing smile not even needing to say anything he looked at Stiles as if to say _Jealous much_. Derek peeled away to grab his sports bag and returned to see Stiles still standing there glaring at the spot where the jogger was.

“Calm down tiger she’s gone.” He pulled Stiles along back into the house so no one would question his sanity, well anymore than they already do.

“She looked at you, she freaking undressed you with her eyes. I could see the numbers above her head as she counted your abs.”

“You’re cute when you get jealous.”

“I am not jealous” mumbled Stiles bending down to grab a large bowl from the bottom shelf. Derek’s hands shot out to his hips and pulled them close, he flipped around to look in his eyes.

“It’s a good thing to have a jealous boyfriend.”

“What did you call me?”

“Oh. I mean I just guessed that after last night. But don’t worry you don’t have to I was just saying but no I understand sorry.”

“I love having a boyfriend who rambles when he’s nervous.” Stiles leaned up and stretched a little since Derek was only slightly taller and kissed him.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Derek asked looking directly into his eyes.

“Yes. Now grab a dozen eggs from the counter and 4 sticks of butter.”

And with that they started making enough pancakes for small army. Listening to We the Kings. 15 minutes later they packaged it all up and Stiles ran upstairs to grab a pair of jeans. He may or may not have gotten the pair that Lydia said made his butt look nice.

“When did you get those because I sure as hell don’t remember you wearing those jeans?”

“The day after you left I got really depressed so Lydia took me shopping and bought me thing that made me look good I guess. Why do you not like them? Because I can go change.”

“You definitely are not changing now let’s go the pups are probably waiting.”

They piled in all the food and grabbed 2 gallons of milk and put that all in the back of the camero. They arrived to Scott’s house at the same time Lydia and Allison did. They got out and took the food out with Lydia and Allison helping. When Stiles got to the door he bent down and grabbed the key from under a rock.

“I see you’re wearing the jeans that made your butt look nice.” Commented Lydia.

Even Allison nodded in agreement. They all stepped inside and got settled in the living room. A few minutes later Scott pulled up with Isaac right behind him. They walked in and Allison raised an eyebrow when she saw the toaster box and a frying pan.

“You tried to cook again didn’t you?”

“In my defense there were no instructions and I didn’t tell the toast to burn and I certainly didn’t tell the eggs to catch on fire…”

Everyone started laughing and piled into the kitchen to eat the food before it got cold. Scott was a little mad until Allison pecked him on the lips and stole his pancake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Momma Stiles action, and a lot more Isaac

Allison and Scott were doing the dishes, well trying to; little was getting done besides flicking each other with water and stealing kisses. This kept up for 5 minutes until Stiles  shooed them upstairs and took over, Derek  came over and started drying the dishes alongside him after they finished they decided to head out to go buy stuff for Derek’s house.

“Isaac is you coming?” asked Derek while grabbing the keys to his camero.

“Where are we going?” he asked slightly confused.

“To go shopping for your room, unless you trust Stiles to buy your things.”

“Hey, I have very good taste.” Retorted Stiles glaring at Derek.

“My room?” asked Isaac still confused.

“Yea unless you want to live on Scotts couch. I mean if you do that’s fine but I just figured since you’re in my pack and you are underage that I could be your guardian. Just for legal things and stuff.”

“Really Derek. Thanks yea let me grab my jacket from Scott’s room” he came back 3 seconds later covering his ears without a jacket. “Allison and scoot are in the room, I don’t want to be traumatized…”

“Shotgun!” yelled Stiles rushing out the door.

 

They arrived to an IKEA a little ways away and the three of them walked in looking very lost. Stiles took the lead and grabbed a map but before they started walking he sat them down and made a list of necessities.

“Alright we have a pack of 7 as of now let’s plan for 9 incase friends come or Cora comes back. So let’s plan this out and let’s start with the necessities we need: Refrigerator (double), 3 large couches, a recliner (for Sourwolf), table (at least for 9), and 10 chairs. How big is the house Derek?”

“It's 2 master rooms and 1 regular room, 2 ½ bathrooms, laundry room, a large living room and huge backyard.”

“Okay so we will need: 2 king beds, 1 queen bed, 3 trashcans, a washing machine and dryer, patio furniture and a love sac.”

“What the hell is a love sac?” Derek asked.

“It’s a huge beanbag and I mean huge. I’ve always wanted one.” And with that Stiles looked up at Derek as if asking for permission even thou he knew he would get what he wanted.

“Fine, but it can’t be bright colors. I like black and gray and white.”

“But I like blue…”

“Only a little navy blue if we have to.”

“Oh god, I am turning into Lydia…”

Isaac let out a little grunt as if he was holding in a laugh. Derek and Stiles looked at him in synchronization and asked “what.” Isaac couldn’t help it and burst in to a loud laugh bringing tears to his eyes.

“ha-ha ha-ha, sorry it’s just, ha-ha you argue ha-ha like an old married couple ha-ha and you looked at me ha-ha at the same time and ha-ha it was too perfect ha-ha.” Isaac finished clutching his stomach and wiping away the tears. “Okay, I’m okay now. Also I can’t believe you got Derek to agree on an idea that wasn’t his.”

At that moment they realized just how much of a couple moment they were having. Stiles looked up sheepishly and said “if you really don’t like blue a can get it in black.”

“You like the blue one so you are getting the blue one.”

“Alright lets we only have so long.”

And the three of them strode off only stopping to bicker at every option they saw.

“Derek you need a desk in your room.” Nagged Stiles “Isaac already went to go pick one.

“But why do I need a desk I don’t have school work like he does.”

“Fine, when a new creature comes around I will stay in his room and research on his desk.”

A growl came from Derek “you will not be in his room, let’s get a desk then.” He pulled Stiles in and held his face an inch away. “mine.” And he pulled him in for a kiss only to be interrupted by Isaac.

“Hey I think I fou- ah god- I didn’t see that nope I definitely didn’t see that.”

Stiles and Derek broke away instantly. “Well I guess the pack was going to find out sooner or later…” Stiles still blushing turned to Isaac and said “so about the desk you liked.”

They kept shopping only arguing for a few seconds before Derek gave in and agreed to Stiles recommendations. They ended up leaving with delivery slip that had : 3 beds,4 nightstands, 3 dressers, 1 table, 10 chairs, a patio set, lamps, 2 desks, a TV stand, a washer and dryer, a large mirror and last of all 1 navy blue love sac.

“Alright guys time to go to target.”

“What didn’t we get everything already?”

“No we didn’t besides we need to eat because even with my human ears I can hear Isaacs stomach.” On queue Isaacs’s stomach let out a large growl and he looked down blushing.

The 3 of them stopped by a Mexican restaurant and had a large late lunch. After the headed to Target to grab things to make the place more “homey” as Stiles put it. They are lucky Derek is loaded thanks to the family’s life insurance. They stopped by Isaacs old home to grab all of his clothes and headed back to Stiles’ for a while. Isaac had been acting very quiet since going back to his old house and Stiles felt the emotions without wolf powers. Isaac excused himself to grab a glass of water and he was so out of it that he dropped it and when the glass broke he collapsed into pile on the ground crying and shacking.

“Derek grab him and bring him to me.” Derek complied scooped up the shaking mess that was Isaac and placed him on Stiles' lap. Stiles started cooing comforting things into his ear and dragged a hand thru his hair. Slowly Isaac calmed down enough to get his heart to a decent rate. Derek just watched in amazement to see his boyfriend do these wonderful things. He pressed up to Stiles  side grabbed Isaac's legs and pulled him down so Isaac’s head rested on Stiles  lap and his torso was on Derek , he didn’t know what compelled him to do it but it felt like a pact instinct. Stiles continued to play with Isaacs’s hair and Derek stared patting Isaac's back until he was comfortable enough to sleep. Derek looked over to see Stiles texting Scott that Isaac was staying over for the night, Stiles looked back and Derek gave a small smile followed by a yawn. Derek shifted so he could wrap an arm around Stiles and the three of them fell into a peaceful sleep. Only to be awaked the next morning by the Sherriff coming thru the door confused by the 3 sleeping bodies on his couch.


	6. Chapter 6

 

            Derek awoke to the sound of the keys in the lock so he slid his arm back so Stiles was only leaning on him. Derek closed his eyes so it would look like the sheriff woke him opening the door. The door creaked open and Derek shuffled a bit and turned his neck to face the sheriff.

            “What happened?” asked the sheriff keeping his voice at a whisper to not wake the other two boys.

“We went to Isaacs’s house to grab his clothes since I am now his legal guardian and we are going to live in my house. When we came back he was kind of off and do you remember the file on his father. I think memories came back. Because he was so distracted he dropped a glass, by the way the glass is still there be careful, he started crying and panicked. The last time he saw his father was right before he ran out after his father thru a glass at him so it hit him hard. So Stiles made me carry him over here so we could comfort him and I guess we were so worried about keeping Isaac calm we dozed off like this.  By the way what time is it?” Derek finished not realizing that was probably the longest time he ever spoke to the sheriff.

“It’s just about 6:30, go back to sleep I will clean up the glass and thanks for becoming his guardian the kid needs it.”

“Thank you, sheriff.” And with that Derek tucked his head into his chin not wanting to lean on Stiles while the Sherriff was in sight. After he cleaned up the glass he leaned down and kissed Stiles forehead and went up to his room. Derek leaned onto Stiles again and instantly Stiles leaned in closer, which warmed Derek’s heart to know that even subconsciously Stiles found comfort in him.

A few hours later Isaac began to shift around so Stiles woke up and began to stroke his hair a few minutes later Isaac shifted around with a sound that sounded somewhat like a purr.

“Did he just purr at me Derek?”

“No, it is the sound a pup makes when comforted by his mother.”

Stiles eyes had this glimmer in them, it made him proud to know he meant that much to Isaac.

“Wait how did you know I was awake I wasn’t moving.”

“No offence Derek but I know you and your creeper tendencies. What time did my dad get in?”

“6:30” Derek  replied before realizing his mistake, Stiles  had a knowing smile on his face and said in a sing-song voice “my little creeper.”

Isaac woke up to see 2 pairs of eyes looking at him with Stiles hand still in his hair and Derek’s on his back. He stretched out with a yawn similar to that of a dog when he wakes up, with that imagine Stiles began to giggle.

“What’s funny Stiles?” Isaac asked cocking his head to one side giving him the appearance of a puppy which only made Stiles  giggle even more.

“it's just you woke up and did that yawn stretch thing dogs do when they wake up and when you asked me you tipped your head to the side like puppies do when they are confused. Oh don’t frown at me you know I mean it in a good/ cute way.”

“I am not cute I could kill you 14 different ways right now if I wanted to.” grumbled Isaac pouting slightly.

“No you can’t.” Stiles said rather smugly

“Want to bet” Isaac said teasingly letting his fangs show slightly.

“You can’t touch me want to know why. Sourwolf over here is why.”

To make Stiles’ claims true Derek let out a friendly growl followed by ruffling Isaacs’s hair.

“Come on guys let’s get up and have breakfast.” Stiles reminded pushing Isaac from his lap giggling when a soft thud noise came from the ground. “Derek do you think we should have a pack breakfast to tell the pups that we are together or do you want to wait?”

“Let’s tell them now that way they have a full day to think about it before we start training on Monday.”

“Alright Isaac text them all to be here in an hour for a Sunday breakfast. And tell Scott to pick up orange juice and to bring my Tupperware back so we can save some for his mom. After that Isaac take my jeep to the health grocery store for that weird healthy almond milk Lydia likes and grab some of the natural chocolate chips while you’re there ok?” he tossed Isaac his keys and finished with a “and if you scratch her Sourwolf will rip your throat out with his teeth ha-ha. But seriously drive safe.”

“Now that the pups gone, let’s go upstairs?” Derek said pulling at Stiles wrist.

“Oh no you and I are going to the grocery store to get supplies to feed this mini army.” Stiles pulled back on his wrist and dragged them out the door.

They arrived to the local grocery store and grabbed a kart; Derek had to push it because Stiles’ logic worked that way.

            “Okay so Sunday breakfast I should make eggs, ham, bacon, hash browns and…”

            “French toast” suggested Derek.

            “You like French toast?”

            “Yea and I haven’t had it in a while but if you can’t that’s fine.”

            “I can make it now let’s get the groceries.”

           

            “No not that milk I don’t like 1 % get the regular 2% kind.” Derek whined.

            “My dad has to eat this too and he is not the healthiest so the little things count.”

            “But it tastes like watered down milk”

            “Derek Hale I am making you French toast so we can use 1% milk.”

            Derek pulled Stiles in for a quick kiss. “Angry is a good look on you”

            They had almost finished shopping when Derek saw Stiles sneak in a little carton of 2% milk. Derek kissed his cheek at that little act.

            They arrived and started cooking, listening to Stiles’ We The Kings album, Derek was on scrambled egg duty and had an entire carton of eggs mixing together while Stiles started on the French toast, they sent Isaac out on to the porch to grill 2 packages of bacon, 2 packages of breakfast sausage and some turkey bacon for Lydia and his dad.

            Just before they finished Lydia walked in followed by Jackson. She came with a large container of cubed fruit. “Is this We The Kings?”  She asked

            “Yup, you know them?”

            “Yes Stiles I do, Skyway Avenue is my favorite song from them.”

            “I prefer secret valentine” Jackson said and instantly everyone looked at him. “What I like a lot of music.”

            “Jackson can you go help Isaac on the grill please and Lydia can you set the table.” Stiles asked not bothering to turn around. Lydia jumped out to start helping but Jackson didn’t get up until a certain someone growled at him.

            Scott got there just as they finished with Allison in tow holding up 3 gallons of orange juice.

            “I didn’t know what kind to get so I got no-pulp, light pulp, and heavy pulp.”

            Everyone settled in the living room floor with their plates since they didn’t fit around the kitchen table. After eating lot Stiles got up and collected all the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

            “Scott where is my Tupperware so I can put leftover for your mom?”

            Scott got up walked out to his car and brought back the surprisingly clean Tupperware. After he loaded it up with food he fixed another plate for his dad using the turkey bacon and 1% milk. Stiles started thinking of how he was going to tell the pack that he was dating Derek and that made his heart race, he knew there was a pack of wolves down the way so he focused on his breathing.

            “Stiles you ok I heard your heart race for a second.” Derek asked.

            Instantly the entire pack was up and heading towards the kitchen.

            “I’m fine I just- just slipped and got kind of scared for a second.”

            “Stiles” Scott asked questioningly “I know when you’re lying, we all do.”

            Derek went to go stand near him since the whole pack was getting a little lose and it made him slightly protective.

            “Well there is no easy way to say this but I was going to wait till later, because I didn’t want to spoil the meal, speaking of meal who want seconds, I think I do yea seconds sound like a good idea lets to that.”

            “Stiles what are you hiding?” Scott asked taking a step closer.

            It took everything in Derek not to tackle him.

            “See I was going to tell you that something happened but I was going to wait. I kind of am dating someone and I didn’t know who you would take it.”

            “Oooo Stiles who is it does she like shopping, no they don’t have a choice I will make her go shopping.” Lydia started making plans in her mind.

            “No they don’t like shopping and she is actually a he… that’s why I was so nervous.”

            “Are you seeing Danny?” asked Jackson looking slightly appalled.

            “Oh for god sakes he’s dating Derek.” Everyone looked at Isaac who had been quiet this whole time

            “Yea what Isaac said?” Stiles let out a shaky breath and looked at Derek for support. Derek instantly read the look on his face and pulled him in for a hug. They dropped the hug but Stiles clung to his hand for dear life.

 

            “Wait how did Isaac know and I didn’t I’m your best friend.”

            “He saw me kiss Stiles when went furniture shopping at IKEA.”

            “So does this make you my alpha?” asked Scott.

            Stiles looked up at Derek waiting for the answer, “Yes and no, he is because we are together and you pups are going to listen to him but not until we fully mate will he obtain the role of alpha female. Don’t look at me like that Stiles you know what I mean.”

            “You guys alright with this?” asked Stiles.

            Derek growled as if to dare anyone to object. This got him an elbow jabbed in his stomach from Stiles. This led the pack to laugh at Stiles for bossing Derek around.

            “So you pups want to train today or wait for Monday?”

            There were a few mumbles of Monday so Derek let them rest.

            “Wait Derek since you left I became the alpha so I need to give you back the role.” Scott looked at Derek and his eyes flashed red moments later Derek’s eyes went from yellow to red, while Scotts shifted back to yellow.

            “Can we stay here and watch movies for a while?” Allison asked looking at Derek even thou he technically wasn’t her alpha; Derek shrugged and looked to Stiles.

            “Sure we can have a harry potter marathon!”

            The response was mixed but no one questioned Stiles choice since it made him so happy. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more interesting...

Shorty after the fourth movie ended Lydia and Jackson got up to leave, but before they could make it too the door Stiles bolted up and nuzzled Lydia’s neck as well as Jackson’s. About 30 seconds after realizing what he did Stiles turned beet red and ran back to Derek’s side.

            “What was, why, why did I do that?” asked Stiles looking at Derek with pleading eyes.

            “I don’t know here let me try something.” Derek marched over to Isaac and whispered something in his ear. Derek returned to Stiles’ side and played with the back of his neck; Stiles leaned in to the touch and forgot what was going on. Isaac looked down at his phone then glanced around.

            “I have to go Danny wants to practice lacrosse.” Isaac started to leave but again Stiles beat him to the door and nuzzled into his neck while wrapping his arms around him

            “Derek I did it again!” Stiles ran back to Derek again and looked at the rest of the pack who were looking just as confused as he was.

            “Alright let me call Deaton I think I know what’s going on. Everyone huddle around I’m going to put him on speaker.” With everyone sitting in a close circle around the living room Derek called Deaton.

            _“Hello Derek, did someone get hurt?”_

            “Hello Deaton, no… no one got hurt but something happened to Stiles and I think I know what but I just want to be sure before I jump to conclusions.”

           

_“Is Stiles alright do I need to head over?”_

“No he is aright I just need you to listen for a second and give me your opinion. Well we told the pack this morning that me and Stiles are together, they took it great, and Scott gave me back my alpha role. But when 2 of our pack members got up to leave Stiles rushed to them and nuzzled their necks, I tried it with someone else while I distracted Stiles but he snapped back as soon as Isaac headed for the door. He nuzzled his neck and bear hugged him. What I think is happening is Stiles is taking on the alpha female role. Am I correct?”

_“Who were the two pack members that left and are they still there?”_

“It was Lydia and Jackson and they are both here.”

“Hi Deaton.” Called out Lydia, Jackson only grunted.

 _“Lydia and Jackson let me ask you this, have you accepted Stiles as alpha female?”_ Deaton asked not accusingly just wondering.

“Well I guess I have, it’s not a big leap to make he has always took care of me.”

“Well when Derek didn’t deny it I accepted it because there s no way I am fighting an alpha over his partner. I may be strong but I’m not stupid.” Jackson finished after Lydia gave her two cents.

Isaac peeped up and said “I guess I have also, I do see Stiles as alpha female I guess.”

_“Ahh, I see Derek you are right. Stiles is coming into the alpha female role so he wants to smell like his, excuse the term, pups. While Stiles is human and can’t really smell it’s like an instinct that comes with being the alphas mate.”_

“Thank you Deaton. I just wanted to be sure.”

_“Anytime Derek, oh and Stiles congratulations on becoming the Luna.” and with that Deaton hung up and the attention went back to Stiles who was sitting there looking at the phone with tears filling his eyes._

“What’s wrong Stiles?” asked Derek looking at him confused.

“It’s just, sniffle, you guys see me, sniffle, as a mother. Sniffle. Since I lost mine, sniffle, I have always wanted everyone around me to have that and, sniffle; now I can do it myself. Sniffle. Sorry I don’t know what I am crying for.” He wiped his hand across his eyes.

Instantly Derek reached around and pulled Stiles a little closer trying to comfort him. In the next moment Isaac was up and across the circle tackling Stiles into a hug, Derek reached around both of them and laid there for a second before the rest of the pack hugged them. It was one big puppy pile.

A strange cough came from the bottom followed by an “I love you guys but remember still human, need air in my lungs, or my lungs to move.” There was a little shuffling so Derek shifted to almost cover Stiles and hold the pack up while Stiles enjoyed the warmth of the pack still. This moment was cut short by the Sherriff walking down stairs.

“What is going on and where is Stiles?”

The pack shifted around so Stiles could poke his head out and smile to his dad.

            “Dad, I’m here this is great. I’m crying because they have accepted me and Derek and even accepted me as the alpha female well as the Luna. Ha-ha.”

            “You and Derek, WHAT!?!?! Everyone who is not a Hale or a Stilinski get out of my house right now!” thanks to the packs speed everyone was gone in all of 2 seconds. Leaving behind a scared Stiles and an even more terrified looking Derek. The sheriff looked over to see Isaac still sitting there. Stiles pack mom instincts were stopped by the fear but he managed to mass text everyone with go to Scott’s stay there until me or Derek tell you anything.

            “Lahey, what are you doing here?”

            “Well sir I am now a Hale since Derek is my guardian. And you said that hales stay here. So I stayed.” He looked up at the sheriff with such honesty in his eyes that the sheriff couldn’t be mad.

His face softened only slightly when he said “Isaac go to Melissa’s she might want to know why her house became a sudden pack house.” Then his gave fell back on to Stiles and Derek as Isaac let himself out.

“Now who is going to explain to me why I found my human son at the bottom of a fucking puppy pile before he proclaimed he was an alpha female and together with Derek.”

“Who do you want to explain it sir?” asked Derek not meeting his eyes, stiles was going to use that against him later.

“Now that I think about it I feel as thou I have less of a chance to shoot my son than you, so maybe stiles should explain. Stiles. Stiles. STILES.”

“Sorry dad I was just thinking of what to say and my mind went everywhere. So before you get mad we were going to tell you, I didn’t want you to find out like this. Can you sit down so I can tell you the full story?”

“Ok let’s sit. I am going to need a lot of coffee today…”

Derek got up headed to the kitchen and brought back the plate of food that had been left for the Sherriff but he exchanged the turkey bacon for the regular kind and added a link of sausage, that alongside the coffee.

“Thank you.” After taking a bite the sheriff looked at stiles “son this turkey bacon tastes so close to the real kind that I can’t taste the difference.”

Derek found interest in the floor and decided to wiggle his toes back and forth.

“Derek Hale did you switch my dad food so he would like you?” stiles face left no room for Derek to lie.

“Yes but I just, I thought that, maybe he would not be in such a bad mood. I’m sorry stiles I was just trying to help.”

“Derek Hale next time you try to help ask me first okay?” he placed a hand on his thigh to show that we wasn’t mad.

“My son sure has tightened your leash huh. Oh sorry for the dog reference I didn’t mean it.”

“Alright Dad here is the full story. You remember how on mom’s birthday I usually flail around and end up on the floor; well this year was no different, except for Derek waking me. I woke up with him on top of me holding my face. No dad not like that calm down. I asked him why he was there and apparently my heart stopped. Now I don’t know if this happened every year but it did this time. After he brought me back we laid there and he did this nice long spiel about me being the reason he came back and I realized I missed him a lot more than I thought. And things started going and we decided to start dating that night. And before you ask nothing happened, Derek may be an idiot but he knows I’m under age for a few more months and that I am your child so nothing happened. And we told the pups today, the pups being: Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson and Allison. That’s why you found the puppy pile, after I told them we bonded over movies and Lydia and Jackson had to leave but before they could I ran over and nuzzled them. I did the same to Isaac when Derek made him pretend to leave. We called Deaton and he said it was me coming into my alpha female or Luna role. They had accepted me as the Luna and I started crying because I loved the fact that I am a mother to them because I think everyone needs one. Dad Jackson, who hates his parents, accepted me. Me. That led to me crying which let to Derek putting an arm around me which led to Isaac tackling me in his arms and that led the big puppy pile because they felt that I needed comfort. And that’s when you came down stairs. Derek did I miss anything?”

“No, you said everything. Sir I know this is a lot to process but I know it may be strange to have me here so I can stay at a hotel tonight since I get my house tomorrow afternoon.”

“Are you sure about this Stiles?” the sheriff asked to which stiles looked at Derek and with such love filled eyes the sheriff knew he couldn’t keep them apart if he tried.

“Yes dad I am.”

“And let me ask you. Derek will you keep my boy safe?”

“I put his life before mine Sir.”

Stiles intertwined their fingers at Derek’s words and that made Derek smile, a smile that the sheriff had never seen before.

“Alright I support this and Derek I am okay with you being here as long as you realize stiles is still underage and I am a sheriff.”

“Yes sir thank you.” After Derek answered the sheriff Stiles took the sheriff in for a huge hug covering his face in lots of little kisses. After their little bonding session Derek walked up to the sheriff to shake his hand, but the sheriff pulled him in for a quick hug instead.

A little later Stiles and Derek had finished cleaning the aftermath of the pack gathering and Stiles’ father had gone to work so they headed off to Scott’s to explain everything. They hadn’t even parked when the entire pack was outside looking equally as concerned. Even Melissa stood there in her scrubs a step in front of everyone waiting for Stiles to at least open his door. As soon as he stepped out Melissa was on him pulling him close for a hug “Scott told me everything, I hope you are happy and I am here for you. No I am off to work. Oh wait one more thing.” She turned on her heel walked up to Derek and stuck a pointed finger at him “Now you listen here this boy is like my second son and I so much as here as he is in trouble you will best bet that I will never cover for you in the hospital again.. This boy is good for you and you need to appreciate him. Now take care of my son.” She pulled Derek in for an awkward hug since he was so much taller.

“Mom, when did you become so badass and how come I never got the whole protect my son speech all I got was the use protection speech.”

“Scott close your mouth you will catch flies now I am off to work. Keep my house in one piece please.” With that Melissa left in her car leaving everyone slightly confused.

Of course since it was Stiles he had to make some sort of joke. “Derek you just got told by a lady a foot shorter than you ha-ha.” After stiles told everyone what happened they made a schedule to train every Monday thru Thursday leaving weekends free and Fridays as pack days. It had become late so everyone started leaving not before Stiles scent marked everyone. Derek had planned to pick up stiles from school tomorrow along with Isaac to help unload things into his apartment. Stiles quickly fell asleep after marking Derek and becoming used to the warmth of being the little spoon.

“Goodnight my Luna.” Were the last things Stiles heard before drifting off to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise things are about to start getting more intense

The next day passed by really slowly in Stiles mind, mainly because he was waiting for Derek the whole time. As soon as the bell rang we grabbed Isaac by the caller of the shirt and dragged him to the parking lot, ignoring his requests to stop by his locker. When Isaac realized there was no fighting Stiles he broke free and walked alongside him. They busted through the double doors and saw Derek’s camero waiting for them in all its glory. Derek wasn’t in his car but leaning against the passenger side, and he did have a few people looking at him I mean he used to be accused of murder, when Stiles walked over he didn’t expect him to kiss him since there were so many people around but he was pleasantly surprised by the peck on the lips that was given to him while sliding into the car. The drive was short because Derek drove like a mad man but he kept one hand in Stiles lap their fingers intertwined. They pulled up to a nice tan colored house it was decently sized but it was very open on the inside so it seemed bigger than it was. The moving truck pulled up and the guy walked up to Derek.

“Are you Hale, Derek?”

“Yes”

“Alright” he whistled a short high pitch noise and 3 movers came out of the truck. “Alright just tell us where you want everything.”

“Actually you will be getting directions from him.” He pointed over to Stiles who gave an awkward wave.

Stiles gave the two master rooms to Derek and Isaac, even thou Isaac said he could take the small room. Things were fairly easy to separate except Stiles got confused when the movers asked which master was getting the California king bed.

“Derek?” he called out.

“Yea Stiles?”

“They want to know where to put the California king bed but we ordered a king for both rooms.” Stiles pointed to the very large mattress the movers were carrying.

“Oh that a called and changed the order yesterday. That bed is for us.” He winked at Stiles and walked away leaving a very red looking Stiles and equally embarrassed movers.

After all the moving was done Stiles walked around the whole house making sure everything was there. The last stop in his tour was Derek’s room it was very large and there was the huge bed, his room had a simple color pallet black white and navy blue. Stiles missed it being delivered but in the corner was a very large Love Sac. There was a knock on the door and Derek let himself in not wanting to give Stiles a heart attack. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ neck pressing his entire from to his back. Slowly he guided him to the curtains and pulled them back to reveal large sliding glass doors that looked out on to the huge back yard. They stood there for a good ten minutes until a knock came from the door.

“Did you call Lydia?” *sniff* I mean the whole pack over?”

“No I didn’t but let’s see what they want.”

They started walking towards the door but Isaac had already let them in. Lydia stood there holding a bottle of champagne and Allison had a batch of cookies they stood there smiling while Scott and Jackson held gift baskets looking not so excited.

“We brought house warming gifts.” Lydia followed to hand Derek the champagne and Allison gave Stiles the cookies. They walked over to the kitchen, it was a fairly large and modern kitchen, and gave out the paper plates and cups.

“Sorry we still haven’t gotten everything for the house yet.” Stiles said hoping to not get judged too badly for drinking champagne in red solo cups.

“We? I thought this was Derek’s house.” Scott inquired raising an eyebrow.

“Well unless you want Isaac to live on a mattress and the house to be a barley furnished house of black, no offence, it is better that I buy the things considering this is going to be the new house pack.”

“I would have gotten bed frames at least Stiles.”

“You had picked out everything in black.”

“There were some gray things, besides I like black.”

“And before they start world war three let’s eat.” Isaac had decided to intervene since he had experienced it all at IKEA.

They ate and drank the champagne before Derek said they should start training. Scott let out a groan so Allison decided to save them by asking for a house tour.

“Alright this is the kitchen; y’all have already seen the living room.” They walked down to Isaacs’s room. “This is Isaac’s room and he has his bathroom right there” Isaacs room was obviously a boys room its theme was moss green and dark brown. “Then this is our guest room or Cora’s if she comes back.” This room was the blandest because they wanted to keep it gender neutral. “And this is our- I mean Derek’s room.” Hopefully no one caught that but of course all of them did and Stiles turned red again. “The back yard id behind the curtains and you can also get to it from between the guest room and Isaac’s room.”

For some reason everyone was looking at the bed so Stiles decided now was a perfect time to jump into the Love Sac. Everyone looked over at the noise and saw Stiles laying there belly up with a large smile on his face.

“Alright guys time to train, Allison go get your bows, Pups start running and Human grab the box on the couch and bring it here.”

There was a flurry of movement and shirts were shed from the boys and pants but they all had basketball shorts on underneath. {Author note: I never under stood how boys can have baggy shorts on under tight jeans} They started running still in human form. Allison left to her car and brought back a large bag of bows and arrows. Stiles came back to the table outside and placed the large box on the table. Everyone came back to see what was in the box.

“Does anyone have a knife?”

In a heartbeat Allison reached to her ankle and handed Stiles a large knife handle first.

“Thanks.”

Stiles opened it and inside was a high-tech laptop with 3 external hard drives and a waterproof 128 GB flash drive.

“I know how much you two love your research so this is for you guys.” Oh and Stiles I have one more thing for you he quickly went inside and pulled out another box and handed it to him before he could ask for the knife again Derek held out a claw tipped finger. Stiles took it and opened the box to pull out an aluminum baseball bat.

“You got me a baseball bat.”

“It’s not just t an aluminum baseball bat. And yes since yours was left at the tree I knew you needed one. Me and Deaton had been working on it for a while. It is a Titanium bat with a Mountain ash core and is infused with Wolfsbane. Also there is a hidden blade that is also infused with a rare form of Wolfsbane that is very deadly, but I never want you to use it plus you have to swing it at 75 miles and our to get the blade to stick out so it is only for life or death situations.”

And of course since its Stiles he swings it around making light saber sounds. “Knock you unconscious, I will.” He hit Scott with it hard enough to feel it but not enough to cause damage, but the second it touched his arm he hissed and clutched it.

“OMG Scott I’m so sorry, Scott are you ok, Scott please don’t hurt me ill make you your favorite cookies. I can get Derek to get a Nintendo 64 for the house.”

“Stiles I’m okay it just stings like really bad sunburn.” Looking at it had turned bright red.

“DEREK SUCK THE PAIN OUT NOW!”

Derek reached over and took the pain from his arm only slightly grimacing.

“Thanks man. And Stiles I’m fine… but if you really want to some brownies would make it feel a little better…” Allison smacked the back of his head for that last comment.

They were training for 2 hours the pups mainly fighting and Lydia and Stiles were researching and typing out everything from the bestiary onto the new computer. After about an hour of training Derek took off his shirt and Stiles tried to not get distracted but he came back out of his trance by Lydia sticking a napkin to a small amount of drool next to his mouth.

“Stiles calm yourself remember we fan feel and smell your “feelings”, I don’t want to smell that.” The comment came from Scott to which Stiles simply nodded still feeling bad about his arm.

 

“Alright guys same time tomorrow but before we leave I need everyone to line up, I want to try something.”

They all complied and Derek grabbed Lydia and stood her in front of everyone.

“Now Lydia I know you’re not a wolf but you are a Banshee and since you refuse to hold a knife or bow you need to be able to protect yourself. You have only ever used your voice to call for help but now we need to use it as a weapon, and maybe after a while you will learn to throw your voice and affect certain people only. Now I want you to scream until the pups go down. Remember we can hear higher frequencies than Stile so don’t worry about him.”

He walked back up to the line and handed a pair of ear plugs to Stiles “please wear them for me” so Stiles put them in.

Lydia tried screaming but it was a normal scream so Derek had a new idea.

“Scott Isaac hold Jackson down now.” As he said that he ran up to Lydia and raised his now clawed hand just before he was at her neck Lydia let out a true Banshee cry that brought everyone but Stiles and Allison to their knees.

“Great now we know you can use it in danger but Lydia I need you to focus what you felt, I need you to concentrate that fear and use it like I used to use it as my anchor.”

He turned around and went back to the line to very unhappy looking Stiles.

“What’s wrong Stiles did it hurt your ears?”

“No but I felt it, I felt her fear. It hit me right in the middle of my chest just like I felt Jackson’s when he was held down.”

“That is your Luna instincts telling you that one of your pups is in danger or needs you.”

“Okay but you didn’t apologize.”

“But she did it.”

“Derek.”

“Why do I need-“

“Derek Hale I felt one of my pups fear caused by you, are you honestly fighting this with me.”

“No, I’m sorry Stiles.”

“Don’t apologize to me.”

“Lydia sorry I did that, but I had too or else it wouldn’t have worked. If you need we can take a break until you feel up for it.”

“Thank you Derek I think I am okay to go. So you say all I need to do is find a kind of anchor of fear and project it.”

“I think that will work I don’t know you are the first Banshee I’ve ever met.”

“Okay I think I can do it.”

Lydia took a stance with her legs slightly and looked at Jackson dead in the eyes; she opened her mouth and out came a screech that instantly had everyone besides Stiles and Allison onto their hands and knees clutching their ears.

“Oh my god I did it, Stiles did you see it I did it.” Stiles ran up to Lydia and scooped her into a bear hug.

“I know I saw you did it and it brought everyone to their knees.”

Slowly everyone got up still shaking their heads trying to get the ringing out.

“Alright great job I think this is it unless Allison do you have any knew arrow tips to show us”

“you guys know about the flash bomb one now so I think that is all we have for now but I will ask my dad just in case.”

“Alright then training is over be here tomorrow at 4:30.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big reveal and a possible enemy?

            Even thou Stiles was happy that Derek had his own house he was sad because he had gotten used to the warmth of Derek at night. His dad had come in at midnight to say goodnight he kissed Stiles head and turned off his light.

            “Son tell Derek he can come in he has been sitting outside in his car for an hour.”

            Stiles bolted up and ran to his window and sure enough he could see the edge of Derek’s camero.  “Thanks dad goodnight.”

“Hey Sourwolf you can come in.”

A few seconds later Stiles window opened up and in came Derek with sweatpants a wife beater and bed head. He closed the window and slipped in behind Stiles.

            “For a werewolf you’re not very sneaky.”

            “You didn’t see me.”

            “But my dad did he is the one that told me, you know I think he likes you more than he lets on.”

            “I think he likes that I can protect you from all this supernatural stuff, even thou I am the one that brought you in to it.”

            “Yea he knows that I feel safe with you. And I can’t sleep without my personal heater next to me.”

            “Well then here I am always at your service.” He pulled in even closer but before drifting off to sleep he slipped a dog tag chain around his neck.

            Stiles felt the cool metal and reached a hand up to touch it, on the chain was a key. “What is this?” he flipped over to look at Derek still holding the key in his hand.

            “It’s the key to my house, you now in case you get cold at night and you need a heater.”

            Stiles reached out a hand to grab Derek’s jaw he pulled him closer and kissed him. Derek began to kiss back a hand slipping to Stiles waist. As the kiss progressed Stiles reached a hand out to Derek’s waist as well. Slowly Stiles had reached under his shirt and started to feel Derek’s torso, but Derek pulled away when Stiles put his hand into his waistband.

            “Stiles your dad is starting to like me and I said that I under stood that you were still a minor. I want to keep his trust please just wait for me.”

            “Sourwolf you’re going soft you know that.”

            “But it’s you so I am okay with that.” Derek tilted down and kissed the tip of Stiles’ nose. “Now let’s go to sleep you still have school.”

            That is how they fell asleep legs tangled foreheads touching and arms linked. That is also how the sheriff found them in the morning. They were awoken by a flash and a giggle. Both of them turned to face the door after rubbing their eyes. There stood a giggling sheriff with a Polaroid camera in one hand and a digital camera in the other/

            “Daaaddddd!”

            “Sorry kid but y’all looked sweet and cuddly. I just had too you guys can have the Polaroid if you want but I am making copies of the digital one.”

            He handed them both the Polaroid, they looked at it with suck love and they had that sparkle in their eyes so the sheriff took another Polaroid. He handed them this one and walked out before it could develop. They sat there waiting for the picture to show and when it did they were looking at an amazing capture of the two of them holding a Polaroid with Stiles looking at the image but Derek’s eyes were locked onto the real Stiles. They both had that look of sheer adoration.

            “You know we are kind of cute together. Sorry Sourwolf but I am going to be a teenage girl for a while and put this on my binder cover.” With that he pecked Derek’s lips and hopped out of bed grabbing a towel on his way out.

            When Stiles came back he found Derek still looking at the other picture. He sat down next to him and asked “what are you thinking about?”

            Derek turned to him and said “how much I love you.”

            “You what?”

            “I love you Stiles, so much.”

            “And I love you Derek.”

            “You don’t have to say it just because I did.”

            Stiles grabbed Derek’s jaw and tugged him up to look at him in the eyes. “Derek Hale look at me. I love you. Do you hear me? I. Love. You.”

            Derek instantly took Stiles neck and kissed him with as much passion as he could. Trying to show his feeling through the kiss. After a while Stiles pulled back hesitantly “as much as a love this but I am going to be late for school and you need to make sure Isaac gets ready for school.”

            They got out of the bed and Derek jumped out the window. Stiles rolled his eyes and yelled out “we have a front door you know.” He could hear Derek’s bark of a laugh from his room.  Stiles finished getting ready for school and tucked the Polaroid into the front of his binder. He ran down stairs grabbed a granola bar and yelled good bye to his dad. Jumping in to his jeep he made his way to school stopping by Derek’s house to pick up Isaac. He didn’t bother calling him since Isaac would have smelled him from his car. After a minute Isaac ran out the door and jumped into the passenger side of the jeep.

            “Derek said to come here after school; he said something killed a 2 people about 2 hours away so he is running the borders. And before you ask he thinks it’s going south but he is just being cautious. He will fill us in when we come back to train. Now let’s get to school so we can tell Scott and Jackson. Oh hi and good morning.” He finished sheepishly smiling at Stiles.

            “Alright let’s go.”

            After a few minutes of driving Isaac noticed Stiles was smiling a lot more and looking at his backpack every ten seconds.

            “Hey Stiles not that you aren’t happy usually, but you seem extra happy this morning. What’s up?”

            Stiles heart missed a beat when he said nothing so Isaac simply raised his eyebrow to show that he knew he was lying. He also noticed his eyes flickered to his backpack when he said it.

            “If you won’t tell me I will figure it out myself.” He reached down to grab the backpack it took him all of 5 seconds to find the Polaroid. “Stiles this is too sweet.” He whipped out his phone snapped a picture and sent it to the pack. Stiles cursed himself for telling Derek to get Isaac a phone.

            “Alright that is enough embarrassing Stiles for the day. Put that back.”

            When he pulled into the parking lot he was surrounded by Allison and Lydia.

            “Stiles let me see it.” “Show it to me.” “I want to see it.”

            “What do you two want to see?”

            “The picture of you and Derek.”

            “ISAAC LAHEY! Did you send everyone a picture of my polaroid?”

            Isaac looked at the floor and mumbled something.

            “Isaac.” Stiles had officially mastered the mom voice.

            Isaac immediately used the puppy dog eyes, “yes…”

            “Ugh you know I can’t stay mad when you do that.” Stiles reached over and squeezed his arm to show he wasn’t mad anymore. Then he reached into the binder and hand the picture to the girls. He felt bad for the wolves because their squeals were annoying for even his ears. Then the bell rang showing that they had 5 minutes to get to class.

            Stiles snatched the picture back and started walking to class smiling to himself when Isaac and Scott flanked him.

            The day had passed fairly slowly until it was the last period of the day. 10 minutes into class he felt a sudden pain in his chest and he knew one of his pups needed him. He excused himself by yelling he was going to the health office while he was already out the door. The pain tightened even more and he felt a tug pull him towards the science hall. Knowing not to question that, he ran down until another tug pulled him to the left. At the end of the hall he saw Isaac standing there crouched over holding his head.    

            He ran as fast as he could and scooped Isaac in his arms pulling him so he was standing. He fought it for a second then smelled his shirt and he knew his Luna was there. Isaac collapsed into Stiles’ chest.

            “It’s ok. Shhh, I am here now. That’s in listen to my breathing. Isaac focus on my breathing. Shhh. Listen come on I am here…”

            After a few minutes Isaac’s breathing when back to normal. Even thou he was fine Stiles took him to the stairs and sat next to him.

            “Are you better now?” he asked not wanting to stress him out even more.

            “Yea I’m ok now. How did you know did Scott hear me and text you?”

            “No, remember I am the Luna now I can feel what you feel. It’s an instinct I know when one of my pups needs me.”

            “Ohh I remember now you said that when Lydia was scared.”

            “Yea so do you want to talk about it? I honestly do not need to know if you don’t want to tell me. You can hear my heart anyways.”

            “I was fine but I was in chemistry and when I reached for my pencil that I dropped on the floor I knocked over a beaker and it shattered all over the ground. I know I should be over the whole glass thing but for some reason I can’t…”

            “And that’s okay. For you it is glass and for Derek it is fire, even when he denies it I see him flinch every time I light a candle or turn on the fireplace.”

            “Now If you are fine go back to class with an excuse that you cut your hand on the glass and no one will know. I apparently have a bloody nose that happened randomly. I had to get out of class somehow. There are only like 10 minutes left after this meet me by the parking lot and we can head over to your house.”

            “You know it is your house too, don’t fight it I heard you call Derek’s room ‘ours’ ”.  

            “I guess. See you in a bit.” Before he walked away he nuzzled isaacs neck knowing that his scent is calming to his pups now.

            He walked back to class but made a pit stop in the bathroom to grab paper towels. He made a tiny cut on his finger and pushed the blood onto the towels to make it look like his nose was bleeding. After walking back in he showed the teacher the towels and went back to his seat. When he sat down he texted everyone to meet at Derek’s right after school no excuses. He was flooded with questions if something happened but he chose not to respond, he didn’t know anything anyways.

            After the bell rang he walked out to his car and waited for Isaac, after they got in he waited for Jackson and Allison to pull up near him then he pulled out and drove to the house the rest of the pack in tow.

            They got out of the car and Stiles reached up to his neck and used the key to let them all in. surprisingly no on made a comment about him having a key, but then Isaac did.

            “How do you have a key I don’t even have one yet?”

            “Uhh Derek gave it to me last night here you have it you need a key it is your house.”

            “I will get one later and it is more your house than mine anyway ha-ha.”

            “If you’re sure.” His phone beeped it was from Derek _be home in 15, feed the pups_ which is code for I will be there in 10 and I am hungry.

            “What do you guys want to eat?”

            “Mexican” Allison, Scott and Isaac said at the same time, they all started laughing since it wasn’t planned.

            “Alright chicken quesadillas fine with you guys?”

            “Yup” he doesn’t even know why he asked since no one ever complained about the food.

            10 minutes later ha had about 15 quesadillas made yet he refused to let anyone eat them until Derek was home. By the time Derek got home the table was set and everyone was siting looking at the pile of steaming food.            

            “Hey everyone. Do you want news or food first?”

            “Food.” Now that was crazy in sync.

            Derek simply laughed sat down at the table and reached for the quesadillas while saying dig in. After a while everyone was done except for Scott and Jackson who were fighting over the last quesadilla. After a few minutes of bickering Stiles had enough he reached over snatched the quesadilla up spit it in half and placed one on his plate and one on Derek’s. The boys just sat there with their mouths hanging open while Derek laughed and inhaled the half he was given. Stiles finished his half and looked to the boys who were still gaping at him.

            Stiles wiped the string of cheese hanging out of his mouth and said “you know I would have made more if you asked but since you two fought over it I decided not to. Now close your mouths you two will catch flies.” He looked over at Derek and nodded telling him to say the news. “Let’s go to the living room it’s more comfortable.”

 

            Everyone went over to the living room and got settled. Derek Stiles and Isaac took the large couch with Stiles in the middle. Scott and Allison took a love seat while Lydia and Jackson took the other.

            “there are two deaths that are “animal attacks” and one that will be found in a few hours I found the body and called it in. and he or she or it isn’t going south like I hoped its getting closer I think it will be here in about 4 days it moves land fairly quickly. I have fairly good idea on what it is but I need you and Lydia to research and find its weak point. I am pretty sure it is a Vampire of some sort there was very little blood left in the bodies. That is all I have so let’s get training.”

            “Wait the bodies weren’t completely drained?”

            “No they left just enough so the body wasn’t dry but they got sloppy on the last too kills and took a little too much.”

            “Alright me and Lydia will research you guys train.”

           

            After they had trained for a while Derek made Allison shoot arrows at then so they could get better at dodging and catching them. Then they lined up and Lydia had another go at the scream. She can fully call on the scream at any moment but she still can’t direct it at certain people.

            After the training ended Derek showered and then asked Stiles if he wanted to go get food. That was enough to send his heart into a flurry.

            “If you don’t want to its fine I just you know I thought since we are dating you would want to go out on a date but you know we don’t have to.”

            “Ha-ha Derek my heart isn’t freaking out because I don’t want to it’s because I am nervous.”

            “Let’s go then.”

            “Alright.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Jealous Stiles action

They arrived to a small restaurant just outside of beacon hills it was a decent sized restaurant with a few other people. Derek held the door open for Stiles and they walked in to meet a young woman a little too eager to greet Derek.

            “Hi just you today?” she asked Derek not even realizing Stiles was right next to him.        

            “No actually it will be a table for two.” Stiles said a little too tightly trying to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

            “Oh right this way.” She undressed Derek with her eyes and walked by sticking her chest out so far she was about to fall over.

            They sat down on opposite sides of the table and looked at the menu.

            “Stiles glare any harder and she might drop dead now.”

            Stiles mumbled something along the lines of “good the little tramp… eye raping my boy.”

            “So what do you want to drink and before you ask she will card you.”

            “Fine, hmmm I think I will get a root beer no maybe a coke or a sprite.”

            “Great choice.” He replied sarcastically knowing Stiles would change his mind the second she got here.

            “Alright what can I get for you big fellow” she batted her eyelashes at Derek and Stiles swears she has unbuttoned another button on her shirt since the last time.

            “Can I get a Mango margarita extra salt and he will have…”

            “I’ll get a Fanta low ice.”

            “Alright give me just a few minutes and I’ll be right back.” And she winks at Derek.

            “Did that tramp just wink at you. Oh hell no she did not just do that.”

            Stiles glares at the table as if it was the tables fault Derek attracted women like moths to a light.

            “Stiles calm down people are starting to look.” He took Stiles hand and began rubbing circles on his palm. “You know I only see you. Wow that sounded corny.”

            Stiles tried not to smile but Derek admitting his own girly-ness was too much.

            The girl came back with their drinks and took their orders Derek got a steak and mashed potato dinner with a side of mac and cheese while Stiles got Country Fried Steak with mashed potato and corn.

            Derek looked at Stiles as if waiting for him to say something.

            “What do I have some food in my teeth or something on my face?”

            “I’m surprised you haven’t made a remark about me liking “girly” drinks.”

            “Do you want me to cause believe me Fido I have plenty, plus this is no surprise I’ve known that you like them for a while. Who cares what an alpha can’t have a sweet tooth.”

            They finished their meals and the waitress but the bill on the table, Derek snatched it up quickly but not before he saw some pink writing at the bottom.

            He gripped the table so hard his knuckles turned white “Derek Hale did that harlot write her number on the bottom?”

            “Maybe. It’s not like I was going to call her.”

            “That is enough of that.” He ripped the ticket from his hands and marched over to the waitress. “Sorry Lacey, Derek will not be calling you tonight or any night for that matter and you know why because he is taken. And he likes dick specifically mine so unless you whip one out right now he will not be in contact. So you can stop winking at my man and stop sticking your boobs out so far that you look constipated.” He turned on his heel and walked out he faintly heard the sound of a table clapping before he went outside and sat in the Camero.

            Derek came out a few minutes later since he had to pay the skank. He sat back in the driver’s seat and turned to look at Stiles.

            “Don’t say anything I can practically read your mind.”

            But Derek didn’t say anything he reached over and pulled Stiles onto his lap.

            “To a wolf there is nothing more attractive than a Luna who takes pride in her Alpha.” He pulled Stiles in harshly for a long and passionate kiss. After a few minutes Stiles reached under Derek’s shirt and started feeling him up. He hoped his hard on wouldn’t scare Derek but when he felt Derek’s under him he knew he wouldn’t mind. Stiles didn’t pull away this time it was Derek.

            “Stiles I need to stop or else I won’t be able too later.”

            “Then don’t” Stiles pushed against him and initiated another kiss.

            “Stiles I don’t want our first time to be in a car and it’s a school night I don’t want to lose your fathers trust.”

            “Way to bring up my dad now that is a mood killer.”

            They drove back to Stiles house and they went back up to Stiles’ room. They laid in bed for a while just talking nothing in particular just fun memories. Then suddenly Stiles remembered “Derek Isaac doesn’t have a key and it’s late!”

            “Relax I gave him one before I took you to dinner.”

            “You should go home I don’t want Isaac to be alone he had a rough day.”

            “What do you mean he was fine at training?”

            Stiles told Derek about what happened at school and insisted he go check on him.

            “I will go after you fall asleep.”

            “Okay” yawn “but as soon as I fall asleep you better go. Try and use the door this time...” but Stiles was already half way to dream world. Derek stayed for 20 minutes just to be safe he left and used the front door this time on his way to the car the sheriff pulled up and whipped out his gun.

            “Who are you and why are you at my house this late.”

            “Sheriff it’s me.”

            “Oh sorry son you scared me with all the black and it being dark. Why are you heading out so late?”

            “It’s only 11:30 and Stiles made me promise to leave and check on Isaac after he fell asleep.”

            “Oh well that good that boy needs some safety after what happened to him.” he walked inside and patted Derek on the shoulder.

 

 

            Derek pulled up to his house and found Isaac playing on Scotts old Nintendo 64.

            “Isaac it is nearly midnight go to bed.”

            “Five more minutes I need to free Hyrule…”

            “Isaac Lahey bed now.” Derek didn’t use the alpha voice he used something better he used the stern parent voice.

            “Alright all right. Night dad- I mean Derek.”

            Isaac ran upstairs after that little slip up, a few second later Derek smelled the faint scent of water and salt he knew Isaac was crying. A minute later Stiles texted him asking what was wrong _Isaac called me dad then ran upstairs and started crying, don’t worry I can handle this I will call you if something happens. Go to sleep._

Derek walked up to Isaacs door and knocked lightly before letting himself in. he found Isaac sitting in his bed hugging a pillow trying to cover his crying. Derek slid in next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Isaac didn’t lean in right away but after a minute he looked up at Derek and asked “are you going to send me away?”

            “No, why would I do that?”

            “That’s what happens I start to get attached and then they leave. Mom, dad, Boyd, Erica… they all leave.”

            “I am not going anywhere and neither is Scott or Allison or Jackson or Lydia and you sure as hell know Stiles isn’t leaving anytime soon.”

            “I can’t lose this pack it’s all I have.”

            “No Isaac you don’t have a pack.”

            Isaac looked up at Derek with a crushed spirit “I don’t have a pack?”

            “No. Isaac you have a family.” When Derek said that Isaac threw himself onto Derek and hugged him for dear life. The tears were steaming down both their faces and suddenly another person was in the room, Derek was too focused on Isaac to realize Stiles had arrived. Stiles walked over to the bed and tucked in next to Isaac it was a tight squeeze with the three of them but Derek took hold of Stiles’ waist and pulled the three on them closer. And that is how they fell asleep however they woke up with Isaac having an arm off the edge and Derek barley hanging on to the other edge and Stiles laid across the two of them snoring away. Then Isaacs alarm clock went off and woke up Stiles when he realized he had over taken the bed and nearly kicked the two of them out he asked “how did you two sleep I slept like a baby.” At that comment both Derek and Isaac pushed him off and onto the floor.

            “And to think I was going to make you two chocolate chip waffles this morning.”

            Isaacs’s ears perked up at the sound of chocolate and went over to help him up he even made a show of dusting off his shoulders and fixing his hair.

            “Alright Isaac has earned his waffles” he raised an eyebrow towards Derek who simply walked over and kissed him.

            “That’s not fair” whined Isaac.

            “Alright you both get waffles.” Bet before they walked out of Isaac’s room Stiles got a text from his dad _body found on the very outskirts of town same description low blood I already called you out sick, I texted Mellissa Mr. argent tell Derek to call Isaac out I’ll send the coordinates._

“Derek call Isaac out of school, Isaac make two hiking backpacks up I am calling Lydia. Another body was found same description as the past 3 just outside of city limits.”

            Within 15 minutes the entire pack was at the house Stiles was too busy researching that he didn’t make food so he handed everyone meal protein bars and a single serving milk carton. Allison was talking to her father on speaker while sharpening her knives and stocking arrows in her holster. 

            Stiles started rattling off instructions “we are going off road-ing so I will be driving my jeep with Derek and Isaac. Scott take your bike and share with Allison and Jackson can you ride a 4x4?

            “No why.”

            “Well then you are running with Lydia on your back.”

            “No we won’t give me the keys I can drive a 4x4. Do you have a helmet for Jackson in case he can’t hold on?” Lydia asked.

            Derek threw a set of keys to Lydia.

            “I have better aim on a 4x4 do you have another one?” Allison asked Derek.

            “Yea Lydia you have the white one Allison take the red one.”

            Lydia looked at Allison and in sync they said “switch” they threw the keys to each other while everyone else rolled their eyes.

            Stiles walked out grabbing his bat on the way “let’s ride.”

           

            The drive was 30 minutes away since there were no roads to follow after a while they saw the sheriff’s cruiser and Stiles pulled up with a cool little drift while Scott and Lydia flanked the car with Allison pulled up next to scoot.

            “It’s probably an inappropriate time to say this but that looked pretty badass.”

            “Thanks dad so where is the body?”

            “I told the search people to start at the other end so that will give you 15 minutes 18 if you’re lucky. The body is about 800 meters that way but you can’t take the bikes.”

            “Alright thanks dad I owe you.”

            “If it will keep my home safe it’s worth it.”

 

            Stiles walked back to the pack and told them they had to make the trek on foot but it was mainly for Lydia and Allison since the others could hear.

            “Alright we have 15 minutes tops no time to wander. Allison piggy back on Scott Lydia on Jackson and Stiles your with me Isaac can you take my bag the black one, and since we are focusing on running and carrying you are going to be our ears for a while okay.” Derek finished giving orders and then the three guys squatted down to let the others climb on. “Let’s go stay close I don’t know if the thing if still nearby.”

           

            After a few minutes of running Isaac called them to a stop he had smelled blood. After they dismounted the pack focused in on scent and they quickly followed the trail of blood.

            They arrived to the scene and there was a man lying there with his clothes slightly ripped the trail of blood led them to the east.

            “Scott Allison follow the trail see where it leads, comeback when you find the start.

            Derek went in to lift the body to feel how much blood had been taken but Stiles stopped him.

            “Your fingerprints are in the system along with your DNA don’t touch him yet.” Stiles walked over to Isaac who still had the bag, he reached into the side pocket and whipped out a pair of latex gloves. “Put these on first.”

            “I hate it when you do something right.” Derek slid them on and lifted the body and frowned. “Its 75% drained and there isn’t enough blood here to be enough. Either the thing got sloppy again or it isn’t hiding its presence anymore.”

            Isaac’s ears twitched and he called out “search team here in 5 minutes.”

            Scott and Allison returned “it lead to a hiking trail about 200 yards away it was dragged here still alive.”

            “Alright not put the body back we need to go home and research. Let’s cover our tracks and head home.” Stiles finished not giving any room for suggestions.  Alright let’s go back. Isaac you are our ears remember.”

 

            They made it back to the jeep and found the Sherriff.

            “Dad you were right it wasn’t a regular murder we are heading back to research, don’t be home too late ok.”

            “Alright.”

 

            They arrived back to Derek’s and Allison and Scott went to get Chinese takeout since Stiles was too focused or researching with Lydia. When they got back Derek forced them to eat with the pack and share what they have so far.

            “Alright we have narrowed it down slightly based on the bodies. Our current theory is that it is some kind of vampire or blood sucker. So far we have Chupacabra , Necrarch, general “vampire”, a Tikanak or some sort of half-ling, a Moroi or a person of the blood dragon clan.” Stiles finished the list and dug in to his noodles not realizing how hungry he was. After finishing enough Chinese food to feed 20 people they all went on their ways. Stiles went to Derek’s room to use the bathroom but Derek was in there so he laid on the love sac to wait for him. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he rustled awake in Derek’s arms that were placing him onto the large bed.

            “Shh go to sleep I already texted your dad.” Derek walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down. Stiles was not okay with the huge amount of sleep so he rolled over a few times and tucked into Derek’s side.

            “Stiles I love you but for the love of god give me some of the blanket you literally have it all and this is a California king bed.” Derek pulled the blanket from Stiles using a little too much wolf power and flipped him over so his chest was on Derek's.

            “Uff okay I am good with this position.” He tucked his head into the crook of Derek’s neck and inhaled his scent, which was enough to lull him too sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight cliff hanger dont hate me too much

“Stiles, wake up it’s still a school day. Stiles wake up or I will tickle you.”

            Stiles heart rate jumped and he got out of bed. “How do you know I’m ticklish?”

            “Do you remember that day at IKEA?”

            “Yes but you didn’t tickle me.”

            “no but when we went out to eat I held the door for you and Isaac and when you walked by a placed my hand on your lower back, you twitched away and I figured that’s what it was. Plus you are ticklish in your sleep ha-ha.”

            “Again somnophilia is illegal.”

            “I know now get ready for school, Isaac is already in the shower. There is a second toothbrush in the first drawer on the right.”

            “Oh so you just knew I was going to stay here?”

            “No but I hoped you would.” Derek tilted his head down slightly and kissed his forehead. “By the way you look good with bed head, get ready and I will make breakfast.”

 

            Stiles took a quick shower and he liked the smell of Derek’s shampoo and body wash mainly because it reminded him of him. After getting dresses in Derek’s jeans and a black t-shirt, which did fit him slightly loose curse those broad shoulders thou he did love them, he headed to the kitchen to the smell of eggs and ham. Derek had made 3 large egg and ham breakfast sandwiches.

            “Isaac! Foods done you have 5 minutes.” Isaac came down stairs after Derek called him an inhaled his sandwich.

            “Hey Stiles did you wash your jeep because I don’t smell it around?” Isaac asked opening the curtains to the living room.

            “I don’t remember Derek do you smell it I haven’t washed it?”

            “I do smell it... but it is next to your house…. You didn’t bring it.”

            “Then how did you get here so quickly?” Isaac asked

            Derek picked up Stiles’ shoes that he left at the door and sniffed the bottom of them “you ran here.”

            “I didn’t even know until you said that and now I vaguely remember leaping out the window and running here, all I knew is someone needed me and I had to get there.”

            Derek walked up to him and wrapped him into a tight embrace “you are an amazing Luna you know that.” He kissed him until Isaac made gaging noises in the background. “Well it looks like I am driving you two today.”

            “You don’t have to I need to go home to grab my stuff and probably explain to my dad why I disappeared. And since you are taking me there I can grab my jeep and take Isaac.”

            “Alright I need to talk to your dad anyway, when does he go into work today.”

            “Noon so you have a while to talk.”

            The 3 of them crammed into the camero Stiles was basically sitting on Derek’s lap not that he was complaining. When they arrived to the Stilinski house hey all got out and Stiles explained what happened. His father was understanding of his new role and took it in stride. Stiles and Isaac left to school, Derek and Stiles giving a quick and awkward peck since his father was in the room. After the two on them left Derek and the sheriff talked about the body for a while but an hour into the conversation the sheriff got a call to go to another hiking trail about 30 minutes away, he simply nodded at Derek and he followed the cruiser to the scene. They were waiting for the Sherriff before getting too close so Derek parked and ran there on foot to beat the sheriff and get a look at it.

            The body was a woman this time around 30. He pulled a pair of gloves out from his back pocket and lifted it, it was only half way drained but there was no way the amount of blood here was enough. Derek sent out another text to the pack another _body half drained 30 minutes away. It’s getting closer we train right after school and go tomorrow night._

            Today nothing happened at school so the pack met at Stiles jeep but didn’t get in their cars they were all looking at Stiles.

            “What do I have food in my teeth from lunch?”

            Scott shook his head and said “you smell a lot like Derek today and you are in his clothes.”

            “I stayed at his last night… oh you think that … no. no. no. nothing happened Derek doesn’t want to lose my father’s trust and all that crap plus some legal bindings because I am under age for a few more months…”

            “Oh we just assumed you know...”

            “So all of you jumped to conclusions instead of just asking me? And if you wanted to find out you could have asked Isaac he does live with us- I mean Derek.”

            Allison slapped Scott’s forehead at the last comment.

            “Can we just get to Derek’s already?” Lydia asked looking rather impatiently. So everyone got into their cars and rode to the house.

            When they go in Derek already had 30 ham and cheese sandwiches on a large plate and about 6 2-liter sodas on the table. They all sat down and ate and no one fought over the food this time.

            “Derek not that I am complaining but next time don’t forget the mayo.” Stiles told him giving a large cheesy smile full of bread so he couldn’t be mad.

            “Damn I knew I forgot something.”

            They all moved to the living room except this time Derek took the recliner so Stiles took the big couch and stretched out with Isaac.

            “It was the same deal the thing drained it only half way. it defiantly I getting closer to town so my plan is to take it to the empty lot 15 minutes from the center of town and draw it there with my alpha voice. It is only on for what we know but I still want everyone there just in case it’s more... let’s train but I want to focus on Lydia today we need to see if she can throw her voice.”

            They walked outside and practiced with Lydia for a while, she couldn’t do it so Derek had another idea he made Allison run inside and grab a cup of water. He poured it onto the ground and made a small pile of mud. He picked up a small handful and looked at Lydia, “everyone go stand next to Stiles. I want toy out of range.” He looked over at Lydia specifically her white leather jacket and raised an eyebrow along with the handful of mud.

            “Derek you better not be doing what I think you are going to do. Put that down now.”

            “Sorry Lydia but you have to learn somehow.” He raised his arm ready to throw but before he could throw it Lydia screamed and brought Derek down to his knees. He clutched his ears and looked to see everyone else holding Stiles down. He pulled his hands away to find blood on them, his ears had bleed. When Stiles saw that he went full Luna mode.

            “LET ME GO NOW!!” everyone let go immediately and he ran to Derek and slightly above human speed. “Derek, can you hear me?”

            Derek shook his head because he saw Stiles lips moving but no sound. He felt powerless. He looked over to Lydia who was crying inconsolably onto Jackson. Derek slowly stood with the support of Stiles and walked over to Lydia “its okay good job.” Although he couldn’t hear himself he sounded out what he hopped to be the right sounds. No one said anything but it sounded short and choppy. Stiles dragged Derek to his room and placed him on the side of the bed and left to the bathroom to grab a few towels and placed them under Derek’s head. He went back to Derek and slid in to bed with him. After a few minutes he felt Isaac curl up next to him and he calmed slightly. Then a few minutes later Lydia walked in looking like a true banshee with mascara down her cheeks, she jumped over Isaac and snuggled next to Stiles whispering _I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do this_ , Stiles flipped over to look at Lydia and said “it’s okay I know Derek is happy that you can now throw your voice, it’s not your fault you don’t know your own strength.” He tucked an arm around Lydia. Scott and Allison walked in and saw the sight of Derek, Stiles, Lydia and Isaac in a row each with an arm draped over each other. Knowing it was a pack instinct to be close to those who are hurt Scott laid next to Isaac and Allison tucked in next to Scott. After another few minutes Jackson walked in with a few bags of Thai food, he left them back on the kitchen table and laid across everyone’s feet.  Derek made a good choice in getting such a large bed.

            “Stiles?” came a raspy voice.

            Instantly everyone sat up and looked over to Derek. “Yes Derek can you hear me now?” asked Stiles.

            “I never thought I would be so happy to hear six people snoring in my bed.”

            Stiles threw his arms around Derek and curled his legs up to be a koala clutching on to Derek. This made everyone laugh and slowly they got up.

            “What time is it?” asked Derek his internal clock messed up from taking nap in the middle of the day.

            “Its 6” came a voice that no one expected. Everyone sat up to see Jackson lying across everyone’s legs.

            “Jackson?” asked Stiles and Derek at the same time.

            “Yea?”

            “When did you get in here, not that I don’t want you here” Stiles asked looking at him.   

            “After Scott and Allison, I went to get food for everyone and I came back to everyone in here. I’m on your legs because I don’t think McCall would want me up against his girl. And I felt the need to be close to you two since you both were in pain and I felt it.”

            “It’s a pack instinct to be near those who are injured.” Derek answered; his nose twitched “do I smell Thai food?”

            “Yea we had Chinese the other day so I grabbed Thai today.”

            “As long as Derek is fine now I call dibs on the Pad See Ew.”

            Everyone got out of bed and ate the still warm food. After they finished the mean Derek told them get ready and be back here at 9 pm tomorrow night, no training since they needed rest.

            Everyone left and the 3 of them waited for them to leave before breaking into the leftovers. The three of them weren’t tired from the nap so they sat in the living room and decided to watch movies for a while.

            “Derek” Stiles looked over at him and pouted a little.

            “What do you want?”

            “Would you be so kind as to bring my love sac in here?”

            “Why don’t you get it?”

            “It’s heavy.”

            “You bought it.”

            “You are a wolf it will be nothing to you.”

            “In case you forgot my ears bled today.”

            Stiles eyes immediately lost their sparkle and Derek felt crushed that he even pulled that card out.

            “No Stiles look I’m fine, fit as a fiddle.” He did a few jumping jacks to show he was fine but Stiles didn’t even smile. So Derek ran to his room and grabbed the love sac and brought it back, he grabbed Stiles and laid the two of them down onto it. “See I’m fine”.

            Stiles looked back at Derek with a mischievous grin.

            “Stiles Stilinski were you faking that.”

            “Maybe, I just wanted to be in my love sac…” Stiles pulled the puppy dog eyes that he learned from Isaac and Derek’s face softened.

            “*whacha* someone’s whipped.” Isaac said in a sing songy voice. Stiles grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at his head but he missed so Derek grabbed one and got a headshot.

            After watching Harry Potter 5 and 6 Stiles drifted to sleep halfway thru the 7th one so Derek scooped him up “Isaac after this one go to bed you have school tomorrow.” He walked back to his room and tucked Stiles in the middle of the bed and Derek slid in next to him.      

            Half asleep Stiles turned to look at Derek and said “it smells good in here Fido.”

            Derek’s heart warmed to see his Luna happy because he was surrounded by their scents.  With that in his mind he drifted to sleep.

 

            The next day passed by pretty normally, the pups went to school and Derek talked with Deaton for any last minute advice. After school they all went separately to eat lunch and came back to the pack house at around 8:30. Allison laid her knives out on the table and sharpened all of them and she checked over her arrow tips and bows. Lydia sat there doing her nails and the guys just kept flicking their claws in and out. Stiles was swinging his bat around, he even got a light saber app on his phone and taped it to the bat so when he swung it made that noises.  After a while Derek said it was time to move out. Allison had her dad tricked out Tahoe and had her Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Isaac while Derek took his camero with Stiles.  They arrived to the field and Derek let out an alpha howl, a screech came back and he turned to look at everyone. “It will here in 10 minutes.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter

            “Guys make a loose circle formation, Stiles Lydia Allison you are in the middle. Allison if you get a shot don’t take it until either me or Stiles say. Lydia do not scream at it unless Allison misses. Stiles stay behind me.”  Derek finished then he nodded at the guys and they went to their partners for a last minute talk, more of a scent marking but who cares. Suddenly the wind shifted and Stiles felt coldness to his left.

            “When it gets here let me talk, do not engage unless it attack. I want to figure this thing out.” Stiles looked at everyone and then to Derek who hesitated but nodded.

            About a minute later it appeared in front of Derek. It defiantly was some sort of vampire, he looked a little older that Derek. He had black hair that sweeped in front of his face and red eyes. His face looked slightly hollowed out but fairly human looking.

            “Are you the alpha that called me here?” his voice was scratchy and a little eerie in the way it dragged out certain words.

            “That depends are you the one who killed and drained those people?”

            “I seeee that I sliiiped up and didn’t covver my tracksss very well…”

            “No you didn’t, you got sloppy” Stiles piped in and the vampire’s eyes shifted to him.

            It took a deep breath in and put on a crooked smile “I see we have a human here, no two humans. However I don’t know what you are?” he looked to Lydia and Jackson took a step closer to her.

            “Seeing as you are about to die I have no reason not to tell you, I am a Banshee.” Lydia stared him down with an equally superior looking smirk that would have given Jackson a run for his money.

            “That is where you are wrong I have no intentions of dying tonight.”

            “You are outnumbered we have four werewolves, a hunter, and a banshee. Now before we kill you I want to know what are you. We had a few theories a chupacabra which is not out of the question, a Necrarch, a Tikanak, a half-ling, a Pricolici, part of the blood dragon clan.  But now I know what you are.”

            “And how did you come up with that?”

            “It’s simple you didn’t completely drain the bodies, you don’t know what a Banshee smells like, you haven’t figured out a way to kill without being recognized. You are and amateur, you haven’t been doing this long enough. And that is why we will kill you. Because you are an untrained Moroi. You are not immortal and we will kill you.”

            “So you have a brain human, but I have been doing this long enough to learn a few tricks.”

            Before Stiles or Derek could give a signal the Moroi had flittered around the entire circle and stuck a claw into everyone but Stiles back. They laid there paralyzed.

            “See human I can and will live. Do you know why I spared you because your blood appeals to me and now I will feed on you.” When those words left his mouth Derek and Isaac let out a terrible yell in pain. “Tell them that if they struggle it will only hurt them more.” It let out a wicked cackle and licked its lips.

            Stiles used his Luna voice and they all stopped moving.

            “What was that you are human you shouldn’t be able to control them?”

            “This is where you made your mistake.” With each word Stiles stepped closer “you hurt my pups. That’s right. I AM THE LUNA!” when he yelled that the Moroi’s eyes grew ten times his normal size but before he could run away Stiles brought his bat up and swung across its neck. Since Stiles went full Luna mode the sword came out and the Moroi's head came clean off. The second its head hit the floor everyone jumped up, the spell ended when it died.

            Derek ran up to Stiles and embraced him; he grabbed him and spun him around after he placed him on the ground he pulled him in for a passionate kiss not caring the pack was watching.  After Derek was sure Stiles was not hurt he let the pack hold him, he knew after going full Luna mode he needed his cubs to make sure they were safe. Derek took the body to the side and burned it in a nice pile, and then after it reduced to ashes he grabbed a little bottle of some powder that Deaton had given him, and poured the powder over the ashes and set them on fire again. This time nothing was left over and he went back to the pack.

            After Stiles scent marked everyone twice and everyone was sure that they were not hurt Derek pulled Stiles away and told Isaac to crash at Scotts for the night. No one commented but he could see the looks in their eyes.

            “Stiles come with me.” He pulled Stiles to his camero and drove a little bit away to a small lake that had a dock on it.

            They pulled up close to the dock and Derek sat Stiles on the edge his ankles reaching the water.

            “Stiles I thought I was going to lose you tonight. No let me finish. I thought I was going to have to tell the sheriff that I broke my promise to him. I told him I was going to keep you safe and I didn’t.”

            “But you did.”

            “No I didn’t I was on the floor watching his approach you”

            “You kept me safe, who gave me the bat, who gave me my Luna powers, who made me believe I was more than just a human. You. That was all you Derek I used to think I wasn’t even pack. I thought you only kept me around just so you could have Scott.”

            “Truth be told I kept Scott because I knew you would be with him.”

            “Don’t think that okay, you kept your promise.”

            “I love you Stiles.”

            “And I love you Sourwolf.”

            They shared a lustful kiss but after a while Derek pulled away, “I promised your dad you would sleep at your house tonight. He wanted to make sure you were safe.”

            They got back into the car and went back to Stiles room and fell asleep curled together. And that is how they stayed for the rest of the school year, never sleeping separately just switching houses occasionally.

 

 

 

 

 

 _________________________________________________________________

 

 

1 year later

 

           

            “Stiles come here.” Called Derek knowing Stiles was just reading on the love sac.

            “Hey Sourwolf” he kissed him lightly, “where did you run off to today?”

            “I went to get you something.”

            “You know you don’t have to get me anything, wait it’s not our anniversary that was last week, and it’s not my birthday. What is the occasion?”

            “Does there need to be an occasion?”

            “Well I guess you are sappy like that.”

            “Here look at this.” He handed Stiles a plain white envelope and inside of it was tickets to a show in 4 hours. It was We The Kings tickets.

            “Oh my God Derek thank you I love you.” He jumped Derek and wrapped his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs around Derek’s torso, all while not breaking a long kiss. At that moment the pack walked in.

            Isaac was the first to react “oh my god you need to have a do not disturb sign on the window or something.” Derek simply reached back with one hand and placed his entire palm over Isaacs’s face promptly shutting him up. Stiles laughed and detached himself.

            “You know there are 9 tickets the whole pack and the Sherriff and Melissa are coming. “

            “Where are we going” the whole pack asks

            “DEREK GOT US WE THE KINGS TICKETS!!!” Stiles yelled out shoving a ticket in everyone’s faces.

           

            Allison borrowed her dads Tahoe since it fit the most amount of people in it; she was driving with Scott shotgun with the sheriff, Mellissa and Isaac in the back. Lydia went with Jackson and Derek took Stiles in the camero.

            They all arrived to the concert and they had front row seats, everyone loved them and even the parents. Nearing the end of the show Derek pulled Stiles away saying he didn’t want to go pee alone.

            Suddenly Travis Clarks voice was heard, “alright guys we are about to play the last song of the night.”

            “Derek hold it this is the last song I have to hear this!”

            “Follow me I know a short cut.” Derek pulled Stiles along and after a few second they wound up on stage. Travis handed Derek the microphone and winked at him.

            “Derek what are you doing?”

            Derek got down on one knee and looked up at Stiles who as soon as he realized what was happening had tears in his eyes.

            “Stiles, I love you and you have saved my life both physically and mentally. I love hearing your voice even when it yells at me for forgetting to put mayo on sandwiches or hearing it use your endless amount of sarcasm. I don’t want to think about every being referred to as Derek I want us to be known as Derek and Stiles. Or Stiles and Derek it makes you happy. I want us to be the couple that everyone wants to be. I want to spend every day watching your horrible taste in movies.  I want you to yell at me for eating unhealthy food. I want you to be the person I am with all my life. I want you to be my player two. Stiles Stilinski will you do me the honor of being my better half and marrying me?” Derek finished his speech with tears forming in his own eyes.

            “Derek I will always be your better half, yes.”

            When Stiles said yes everyone in the audience cheered, honestly they had both forgot they weren’t alone. Stiles pulled Derek up and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hard, not caring that his dad was in the audience.                    

            “God I love you Sourwolf.” He managed to choke out. After they separated Derek looked over to Travis and winked back while throwing the microphone at him.            

            Travis voice was heard again “now this is a special request from a Derek Hale.”  After a few moments a slow and romantic version of check yes Juliet started playing.

            “Stiles can I have this dance?”

            Stiles couldn’t even use his words so he just nodded and tightened his hold on Derek’s neck and he felt Derek wrap his arms around his waist, they slowly started swaying on stage…

 

 

                                                           THE END


End file.
